My Journey
by lauraovertime
Summary: Natsu yells at Lucy for being weak while the others are concerned for her safety so she goes off to train with her spirits. She ends up training in the middle of a forest, living in a small old house, AND stuck with Loki 24/7 as a roommate. They might end up together! (I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!) rated T for swearing, maybe some JOKES and because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**My Journey**

**~Fairy Tail Guild-Lucy's POV~**

"W-what? W-what d-do you m-mean?! WHY?!" I yelled with tears running down my face. "You know why Lucy, you're WEAK. I have to save your butt every mission! All you do is hide behind your spirits and complain about everything! YOU'RE OFF THE TEAM!" "N-Natsu…" I look at my ex-team.

Erza looked at me with worry and sorrow. "I'm sorry Lucy, but I am afraid of you getting hurt on our missions if you don't have your spirits. I don't want you to leave the team but I have to put your safety first." I look at Gray next. "I don't want a friend to get hurt because of me…"

I look at all of them and wipe my tears away. "I understand. I think I know what I'm going to do, but I'll have to think it over some more… I'm not mad anymore, because you two just want me to stay safe. I promise I will get stronger, and we can go on missions as equals!" Then, I turn to Natsu.

"But I do not forgive you, I know I'm weak, but I have saved you many times as well. And I treat my spirits equally, and not as shields to hide behind. I'm going to train, harder than anyone else and when I'm ready…" I hold my glare, looking deep into his eyes with all the anger and sadness inside of me. "Be prepared to fight. I will not lose." As I finish saying those last few words, I turn to Gray and Erza and give them hugs. I give one last glare at Natsu and Walk out of the guild with my head held high, ready to pack my things and go train.

**~Lucy's house~**

As soon as I get home, I lock all the doors and windows and sit down on my bed. '_Where am I going to train? Who will train me? Did I do the right thing? Can I really get stronger?' _questions flew through my head and I decided to take a long bath.

I got out of my bath feeling refreshed and sat down at my desk.I wrote a letter with all the things I have to say to my friends before I leave to become stronger.

_**Dear Fairy Tail,**_

_**I'm sorry for not telling you all in person, but I wouldn't be able to not cry. I have to get stronger so my friends aren't in danger because of me. I will miss you all dearly but I am not leaving forever. I promise to come back and I hope you won't forget me in that time. I don't want my guild mark removed because I know I will come back and I want it to remind me of that. Please don't come looking for me, I will be traveling all over Fiore, getting stronger and learning new things. I have some special notes to my closest friends and I hope you read them.**_

_**To Levy: Thank you for being my best friend that I can always count on! You always encouraged me and gave me hope. I promise you can still read my book, I left it on my desk for you. And good luck with Gajeel! ;)**_

_**To Cana: Even though we haven't been super close for very long, you're still one of my best friends! I hope that you will always be happy and I'm glad that you're my friend. I'll miss you!**_

_**To Mirajane: Don't ever stop smiling and making the guild feel warm! I've always looked up to you and maybe I'll even be as strong as you! It's not likely but I will still look up to you. You always make the guild seem like such a happy place and fill it up with your warm smiles. I'll miss you!**_

_**To Happy: I'm gonna miss you little blue fuzzball! I promise to give you a fish when I get back, (feel free to take the fish I left in the fridge!) I'm gonna miss you teasing me and breaking into my house! (Also feel free to try to push Gajeel and Levy together!) I'll be back soon! :)**_

_**To Juvia: I hope that you won't forget the times we've shared together. We've been through so much! I love having you as a friend and I suppose now that I'm leaving you won't consider me to be a 'love rival' anymore. I wish you the best of luck and hope you'll be happy.**_

_**To Erza: You'll always be the sister I never had, and I'm happy that you valued my safety and I know you understand why I'm going off to train. While I'm gone I know you'll still be the strong Erza I know that will always be my nakama wherever I am.**_

_**To Gray: You've always helped me when I needed it and I trust you to always be there. But this time I have to go alone so I can become stronger like you. You will always be my brother that I always wanted and I hope you feel the same too. And I suggest you start to open up to Juvia more, and let her be around you more instead of her watching you from afar. Good luck! **_

_**To Wendy: I will miss you so much! I hate to leave my little sister but I'm going to come back when I'm strong. You might not think it, but I know you're strong as well. You are always kind and you always heal your friends even when you are in bad shape and shouldn't be using your magic. Please help me by lighting up the guild when I'm gone! **_

_**To Gajeel: I know we've never been the closest of friends but I hope you think of me as one. When I get back to the guild I hope you will perform on stage, I'm gonna miss your singing. I hope you finally get the courage to ask Levy out! ;) **_

_**From your guildmate,**_

_**Lucy, Lushi, bunny-girl, blonde**_

I look at my work and sigh. '_I better give this to them, but I'm not sure how… OWE! I KNOW! I can put it in my book and set it on the doorsteps of Fairy Hills. PERFECT.' _I wrap up the book and letter and set off into the night. I had gotten home in the afternoon and didn't notice how long it took to write and wrap the package as well as take a long bath.

I didn't have any trouble getting the package there, and none on the way back either. '_Owe good, I thought I was going to get caught! I guess I'm lucky this time...' _

I started packing a few pairs of clothes and some necessary items and keepsakes. '_Where am I going to go? hmm… wait, what am I doing? I'll just look up places to stay on the internet! perfect!' _I finished packing in an hour with a suitcase, backpack, and my belt.

I saw a flash of golden light and there stood Loki. "Hi Loki. What are you doing here? I didn't summon you." He just smiled "I'm here to help you with moving and training. Capricorn and Virgo also want to help you." I smiled.

"Do you know where we can go to train?" I asked. "I know a place with an abandoned cabin in the middle of the forest. It's small but nice, when its being used it feels warm and cozy. Come on, we'll miss the train if we don't leave right away!" "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO?! LETS GO!" We ran to the train station with my bags and got on the train quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

**~On the Train-Loki's POV~**

I looked over to see Lucy yawning and slouching. We _would _be on a train all night. After another couple minutes Lucy could barely keep her eyes open and she fell asleep on my shoulder. I chuckled and let Lucy rest while I kept an eye on our bags until the train ride was over.

**~Lucy's POV~**

I started waking up so I sat up and yawned. I looked around to see I was on a train. I was confused until I remembered last night.

' "_Do you know where we can go to train?" I asked. "I know a place with an abandoned cabin in the middle of the forest. It's small but nice, when its being used it feels warm and cozy. Come on, we'll miss the train if we don't leave right away!" '_

**~In the Forest~**

I stared at the small house in shock. "_THAT_ IS WHERE I'M GOING TO LIVE?!" It was falling apart. it looked VERY old.

"Don't worry princess, we are going to fix it up a bit!" I can't believe he said that so cheerfully… It needs WAAAAY more than a LITTLE bit of fixing! I sighed, "Well I guess we'll have to… but where are we going to get the things we need to fix it?" He laughed. "Thats _easy,_ from the spirit world!" "...where are you keeping all this random stuff?! ugh nevermind, lets just get started!"

**~9 hours later~**

"FINALLY! I'm tired… and hungry…" Loki just chuckled. "Then we can eat and rest my fair princess." "Hey Loki, shouldn't you go back to the spirit world now? I don't want you to use all your energy being here." I look at him with concern. "Nah, I'm fine. I survived 3 years here remember?"

I sighed for the zillionth time today. "Fine… I'm going to go eat some of the fruit we picked on the way here. And then maybe go to sleep…" I walk inside.

There was a wooden counter top and small fridge and cupboards on the right, the cupboards, fridge, and oven against the wall and the countertop on the other side of them forming a square except for one side. On the left side there was some big fluffy arm chairs and a table near the back and in the closer left hand corner was a space with 2 large mattresses with pillows and blankets all over them.

I go into the fridge and get an apple then jump into the pile of fluffy pillows and blankets. I here Loki walk through the door and sit down in an armchair. I think about what we can do. "Hmmmm… OWE! I GOT IT! WHAT DAY IS TODAY?!" Loki nearly jumped a foot in the air when I screamed. "Its the 14 of May." "YESSSSSSSS!" I pulled out my keys and said: "OPEN! GATE OF THE LYRE! LYRA!" "Hi again! You should call me more often you know! Hi Loki!" I yawned, it was getting late. "Lyra, can you sing something please? I don't want it to *yawn* feel so quiet and empty in here…" Lyra started singing something so beautiful and lovely. (A thousand years by Christina Perri, I do not own it)

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave?_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

_But watching you stand alone,_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more…_

**~No Ones POV~**

By the time Lyra was finished Lucy was asleep, curled up on the pile of blankets and pillows. "There… I will be going now. Watch over her leo." "I promise, I will." "You really love her don't you?" "Yes… I thought it was just flirting before but now I realize It is more than that. I really love her. I'll let her sleep…" a small *poof* was heard and Loke sat back down in the armchair. "_Goodnight Lucy…"_ Loke whispered before he went to sleep too.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**~AND NOW IT'S MORNING~**

I yawned and stretched. I looked around to find I wasn't in my apartment. BAM! It hit me. '_I'm training. This is my new home for now. And… wait what?'_

I looked over to see the Loki was asleep in the arm chair. '_He's been here… all night? Just for me?' _I thought. '_He's actually pretty cute when hes sleeping… WAIT WHAT?! Bad Lucy! He's just your friend and spirit!' _

I went over and lightly shook him awake. "Loki… wake up…" "mmm… five more minutes…" he rolled over… and fell on the floor. "HUH? WHAT? WHOS THERE?" He looked around. I saw the recognition flicker through his face once he realized where he was. "Owe… Lucy… What time is it?" "It's 8 in the morning. I'm gonna make some- wait. Umm we need food." He stretched kinda cat like (Haha get the joke?) and stood up.

Well, then that can be our first part of training. running all the way to the nearest town!" I stared at him. "You gotta be kidding me… ISN'T THAT LIKE 3 MILES AWAY?!" I practically screamed. "Yes, yes it is. Lets go!" I did a face palm at that. "But I need to change and take a bathe." He just chuckled.

"Do you really want to change into new clothes just to get them sweaty and dirty from running through the forest?" I glared at the floor in silence. "I'm still changing though. I can't run in _this_!" 'this' being a short skirt and small tight top with heeled boots. "I'll be back in about 5 minutes.

I came back wearing a large white T-shirt with the extra fabric pulled to the side with a rubber band, jeans rolled up just passed the knee, and white ankle socks with white and blue tennis shoes. "I'm ready to go now." I say. "Then lets go!"

**~TO THE SMALL TOWN~**

"That *pant pant* was *pant pant* EXHAUSTING!" I say as a run into the food market. "Okay Lucy, we're gonna eat healthier too. Just fruits, Vegetables, seafood, and some grains. No animal products, well… besides seafood. But that stuff is really healthy for you!"

I roll my eyes at him. "Owe yea, take off all the meat except FISH. I didn't know you were so cat like!" I try to cover a laugh… and fail. He just crosses his arms and gives a glare. "I AM a lion spirit. What did you expect? You should be glad I'm not a complete lion or you'd be scared out of your skin!" "Yea, I know, I know, sorry. I know you're a lion spirit but you look so human it's kinda weird. Well, except for your fluffy orange mane of hair. Let's just go get some food, I'M STARVING." He just sighs and starts walking off to the food stands.

"Alright we have some fish, apples, bananas, pears, a cucumber, carrots, and strawberries. Anything else we need princess?" I sigh. "Nope, besides we can't fit anything else into the basket. OWE WAIT! WE FORGOT BREAD!" I run over to the bread stand with Loki close behind. "Hmmm. Lets just get one loaf, I don't want it to go bad quickly and get stuck with moldy bread." "Alright that'll be $4.00 for you and your boyfriend."

My face quickly turns red and I try (and once again fail) to not stutter. "H-he's n-not my b-b-boyfriend!" I payed quickly. "T-thanks bye! LETS GO!" I run off in the direction of the house.

**~Loki's POV~**

I watched as Lucy ran off in embarrassment. I chuckled and turn to the old lady selling us bread. "Thank you. I'm actually her spirit. She's a celestial wizard you know, 10 gold keys!" She looked surprised. "Owe! I'm sorry. 10 gold keys? Quite a rare wizard that one. Shouldn't you run after her? It's a small village, she's probably waiting."

I just let out a small chuckle. "Nah, our house is miles away. I can catch up to her easily. But you're right, I should get going." As I said that I ran off to catch up to her.

**~Awesome Forest Transition Thingy- Lucy's POV~**

I run as fast as I can. I start slowing down, then stop. '_dangit I did It again. I should have just told her with a straight face! I stuttered, and ran away from my problems. DAMNIT WHY DO I HAVE TO BE WEAK?! I'M GONNA RUN ALL THE WAY HOME WITH NO STOPS NOW! I AM STRONG!' _I screamed in my mind, and started running again.

"LUUUUUUUCY! PRINCESS?!" I heard Loki yell. "I'm right here!" I stopped and saw Loki running through the trees looking around before… "OOF!" he crashed into me. I looked up, startled. "LOKI WHAT THE HECK?!" I yelled before I noticed the he was on top of me and how close his face was to mine. I flushed and quickly pushed him off of me.

"Owwwww… you didn't have to scream in my ear. They're sensitive…" Loki said while rubbing his ears. "S-sorry. But you don't have to blindly run through the forest screaming!" He gave me a look that spelled '_it was your fault'_. "Well, I wasn't the one who ran off like SOMEONE I know _princess._" he had a scowl on his face. "Lets just go so I can get out of these smelly clothes and eat something." My stomach agreed with a loud growl. "See? Let's go." I said as I ran off.

**~NOW WE'RE AT THE HOUSE~**

I took a bite out of an apple. "Hey loki, why do you always wear a suit? How come you don't wear regular clothes?" He looked at me surprised. "Does my princess _want _me to wear regular clothes? I will if you want me to." I sighed and looked at him. "No, you should wear whatever is comfortable to you. Is a suit really that comfortable?" "Owe. Well, actually thats what I would wear around Karen. Blue Pegasus has a lot of guys in suits, most people dress in fancy stuff." I looked at the ground. "I'm sorry for bringing it up. But you should wear something more comfortable if you want, it might be easier to train and fight.

Well, I'm going to go take a bath and change. Don't you dare peek!" I said giving him a small glare. He chuckled. "Do you really think so low of me? I am a gentleman, and a knight in shining armor would never peek at his princess!" I blushed a light pink when he said "his princess". '_I hope he didn't notice my blush! WHY AM I BLUSHING OVER HIM?! HES JUST MY FRIEND! Maybe its the heat… yea… I've been running a lot today…'_ I thought as I locked the bathroom door to take a bath.

**~EPIC TRANSITION TO NOON~**

Loki and I had been eating fish, apple slices, and sliced cucumbers for lunch. "So… Loki… when are we starting training? I know I've run a lot but I need to increase my magic's strength and learn how to use my whip better and get into better shape and-" I stopped when I realized I was just rambling on and on. "Sorry. But really when can we start?" I said as I finished the last of my fish and put my plate in the old-but-new sink."Right now." I looked up startled. "W-what? RIGHT NOW?! But we're finishing lunch!" He smirked and said "No, we finished lunch and now we're going outside." I sighed and followed him out the door.

"I want to increase my magic's power and be able to use it more and be able to do stronger spells. I want to do that and run for the next… 3 months maybe? I can use the plan for the grand magic games that we never used because of the party. Does that sound good to you?" Loki smiled and said. "I think its a great idea. I'm not exactly the perfect guy for this one, so I'll go for this while you summon Capricorn. I did say he was going to be one of the people helping train you princess. Good bye for now!" With a small flash of golden light and a *poof*, Loki was gone.

**~BADASS TRANSITION TO A FEW MINUTES LATER BECAUSE I'M LAZY~**

"Good. Keep breathing. Feel the world around you, like you're becoming one with nature." I listen as I release magic energy around me. "Now release a little more." I did what I was told, but it was hard! I couldn't keep doing it for much longer. "Hold it for as long as you can!" I held the magic out for a few more seconds before I collapsed from exhaustion. "You did well for one day. I suggest you rest now." He went *poof* and was gone.

"That *pant* was *pant* HARD." I went down to the small lake Loki showed me and jumped in. "Ahhh…." I let the water completely soak myself and cool me down. I swam around a little and just floated on the surface.

**~THE MOST EPIC BADASS TRANSITION OF AWESOME-**

**NESS THIS STORY HAS EVER SEEN. **_**EVER**_**.~**

I did this every day for 3 months as well as my weekly trip to the small town. I was getting stronger with my magic energy fast! I haven't tried it out much with my spirits because we weren't focusing on battle training right now. But it didn't feel like I was using as much magic when I summoned Loki, Virgo, or Capricorn.

I didn't feel bad for not summoning my other spirits because while 3 months have gone by for me, only a day has passed for them. I'm starting battle training in 3 days and thats when Loki and Virgo will help me. (Loki with fighting and Virgo with agility during battle by setting traps while training).

I sat down on my armchair (The pink and blue one) and Loki sat on his (the orange and red one). We talked for a while about training but somehow ended up going for a walk down a path we've never been through. We didn't know why, but it seemed like we were supposed to go there. It was like it was calling us.

We were walking down the path talking. "Yea, I can hold the magic out for much longer than before. It hardly takes any magic to summon you or Capricorn." "Well my princess has certainly gotten stronger, I can't wait for it to be MY turn to train you. I am your favorite spirit." He said with his head held high in the air with a smirk on his face. "Sure you are Loki, whatever floats your boat…" He looked at me with fake hurt on his face. "I'm NOT your favorite? B-b-b-but…."

I laugh and give him a small hug. "Well you're my favorite to have around I suppose." I say with a light pink blush dancing across my face. He smiles. "I knew it." I look at him. "You _totally_ didn't!" "Yes I did." "Nope." "Yes." "No." "YES." "NO." "YES. I know my princess better than anyone!" I stop and think for a while before having a scowl on my face. I say in an almost whisper "grrrr… yes, you do…" I look away puffing out my cheeks in annoyance and a blush on my face turning a bit redder. He's about to say something until we were stopped. Which may or may not have been a good thing.

_**Shout out to: ProfessionalOtaku17**_

_**Thx for saying my story was great! ^^ **_


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

_**LAST TIME:**_

_I look away puffing out my cheeks in annoyance and a blush on my face turning a bit redder. He's about to say something until we were stopped. Which may or may not have been a good thing._

**~EPIC GAJEEL SINGING TRANSITION TO LUCY'S POV IN CH 4~**

"OOF! owww… wha? Ruins? Is Freed here or something?" I look around and realize that- we are totally screwed. There's about 100 men surrounding us and we fell into some weird pit trap, (a good one), along with a ruin barrier that seems to be really complicated. I've seen Freed's barriers before, but this one is amazingly complicated…

"Loki? Are you Okay?" I hear a groan off to the left somewhere. "LOKI!" I run to get him. "Are you okay? Is anything broken? You _have _to go back to the spirit world!" He looks up at me from where he's laying on the ground. "I need to protect my princess." He gives me a weak smile and I realize he landed on a sharp rock that has embedded itself into his stomach.

"MAVIS! Loki, you gotta go back NOW! You're hurt, GO BACK!" He rolls over onto his back and looks at the wound. "Funny… this should have sent me back by force… I wonder why it didn't…" I stare at him in shock. "We're getting out of here! To the nearest hospital too. WHY CAN'T YOU GO BACK?! GO! GO GO GO GO! YOU HAVE TO GO! I'LL BE FINE ON MY OWN!" I try to force his gate closed, but it doesn't work. "WHAT?!" "It's ok… I'll be fine…" "NO! YOU WON'T!" I get out my Aries key. "OPEN! GATE OF THE RAM! ARIES!" I stand there for a few seconds.

"ITS NOT WORKING! WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" The men surrounding us (which I forgot about) started chuckling. "WHAT DID YOU DO?! WHAT DO THE RUINS SAY?! WHATS GOING ON?!" I get out my whip, (lucky for me, they made it so attacks can pass through, probably to torcher us or something) I start whipping them and beating them, pulling them to the floor. They didn't know it would happen and they were unprepared.

After I had injured at least 5 guys, they started shooting some magic at me. I avoided most of them but someone with acid burned my leg, not to the bone, thankfully, but enough to leave a big scar. "AHHHHHHH!" I fell down clutching my leg, I let a few tears slip out before I got back up and pulled that guy to the ground and gave him quite a few good licks, not paying attention to the various attacks being thrown at me until I was sure he wouldn't get up for a while.

"YOU WANT SOME?!" I whipped at them like there was no tomorrow. When I was getting really tired from trying to take so many guys down, there was still about 30 left. "ACKK!" my leg was starting to get to me, it felt like it was stabbed while being burned at the same time. I grinded my teeth together, trying to hold off the attacks.

I heard a "YES!" behind me and my eyes flickered over to see Loki digging through our bags and finding a small communication lacrima. "LOKI, CONTACT ERZA OR GRAY! SOMEONE POWERFUL!" I thought it over a bit (as much as you can think while battling) "AND FREED OR LEVY!" I turned my full attention to the guys I was trying to battle.

I whipped at them making sure to leave a few scars so they would know now to mess with us. I pulled a few more to the ground before "DAMNIT! AHHHH!" I screamed when I was hit with some fire, they made sure to get it close if not on my injured leg. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from screaming some very colorful words. I fell on one knee, panting and trying to stay conscious, finally noticing all the burns and cuts I had gotten during battle. My vision started getting blurry noticing the large cut on my side. '_When did that happen?' _I thought. "LUCY! THEY'RE COMING!" I heard Loki shout. I knew I had to stay awake and win this battle. '_Wow Lucy, just stand up! You really are weak arent you? No wonder you were kicked off the team!' _I said to myself. But I couldn't let that happen. I had to be strong. I got up and stood.

I raised my whip, and went down on them trying to knock down everyone who thought I was weak. '_I am not weak! I am not WEAK! I AM NOT WEAK!' _I was screaming inside my head. I whipped them and pulled them to the ground. about 15 were left now. I was about to pull one to the ground, when someone shot something sharp into my back. I gasped. I fell to my knees, pulling out and ice blade from my right shoulder.

I felt my vision blur, everything was going black. '_Crap, am I dying? I can't believe how stupid I was, walking right into a trap. I'm stuck, on my hands and knees getting shot at by random magic...' _I thought. It felt more painful than I thought dying would be. The last thing I heard was Loki shouting "LUCY!" before everything went black.

**_Sorry it's short, posting new chapters every day or the day after! Cliffhanger... i am evil... hehehe... XD_**


	5. Chapter 45ish

**~CHAPTER 4.5 ISH~**

**~LUCY'S POV. (YOU ALL KNEW SHE WASN'T DEAD)~**

I woke up in a white room. Actually, it was too white. "Ugh… where am I?" I rubbed my eyes, trying to get my vision to clear up. "You're in the Fairy Tail infirmary." I looked up to see orange hair. "Huh?" The realization of what happened hit me like a ton of bricks. "LOKI! ARE YOU OKAY?! HOW'S YOUR STOMACH?!" I heard him laugh. "Your knight in shining armor is all healed up. I'm more worried about you. Does your leg and shoulder still hurt?"

I look down at my leg and suddenly jerk my head up. "I don't want to see it… the acid burned through my leg…" I shuddered. "Don't make me look at it…" Loki hugs me. "I won't make you do anything you don't want to do."

The doors slam open. "LU-CHAN! I MISSED YOOOOU!" I hear a very loud best friend say. "Levy-Chan!" She hugs me tightly like I'm about to disappear or something. "Lu-Chan I missed you so much! Why did you leave? You shouldn't have left! Are you feeling better?!" She practically bombed me with questions. "Levy… can't… breathe…" She stops hugging me so tightly. "Owe, I'm sorry Lu-Chan!" I hear other voices coming from the hallways. "LUUUSSSHHHHIIIIII!" I hear until a big ball of blue fur jumps into my arms. "Happy! I missed having someone tease me about my weight." He looks up at me sniffling. "Don't scare me like that! You almost died!"

I hear a voice behind him. "Yes, you had Wendy working on you day and night! The poor girl used all her magic to keep you alive and then passed out on another bed." I look over to the bed next to mine and find a sleeping Wendy. "I was really that close to death? huh?" Happy looks up at me. "YOU WERE OUT FOR A WEEK!" I stare at him, and everyone that had poured into the room. "A week?! Now that I think about it… I'm hungry."

Happy pulls out a raw fish. "You can have my fish!" I look at it. "Umm, I'll pass. I've had enough fish for a lifetime." I accusingly look over at Loki and he turns the other way. "Lucy, Loki told us everything that happened! I can't believe you fought off so many wizards!" I look over at Mirajane.

"I've been training for… has is been 3 months? Yea, we were about to start combat training." A lot of people stare at me. "THAT WAS BEFORE YOU DID COMBAT TRAINING?!" I look at them. "Yea, what's your point? I wasn't very good. I got burned by acid and fire, stabbed with blades, and also got shot by different random beams of magic. I would have done better if I was stronger…"

"Are you kidding?! YOU WERE A MAN!" I sweatdrop at Elfman's comment. "But… I'm a girl…" Everyone just laughed at that comment.

_**I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING TO FILL IN THE GAPS WITH! Plz leave some suggestions of how to fill in the story! I'm just STUCK. I promise I'll finish it but I can't think of anything to write! HELP MEEEEE!**_


	6. I'm sorry The end

**I'm sorry... I've just lost inspiration to this story. I've read so many romance novels that its just too much. I want more action, but I can't go back on this romance I've already created. I might post an action story... maybe... if I can get it done. But for now, I'll just tell you that Loki and Lucy end up together, the runes on a celestial spirit were slightly altered. He is now a human, but he still has his regulus powers. Lucy was also in the runes and still has celestial spirit magic, but cannot summon spirits so Loki teaches her the regulus powers because it would be really hard to learn a whole new magic. She can still use "Urano Metria" and perhaps other made up spells for celestial mages but she has lost all contact with the spirits and gives hers to Yukino. I can't think of a good way to end this so please write your own endings. I'll post the best one. I'm truly sorry that I could not finish this story but... if you must know... I am not even 13 and have yet to even experience romance, so I cannot truly write about it anyways. I hope you will not get too mad at me for this, for I would finish the story if I could, just for you all who have enjoyed the story. Good-bye for now.**


End file.
